pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella's Pokemon Adventures/Episode 4-A New Adventure in Kalos!
This is episode 4, but episode 1 of the Kalos saga. Characters Bella Harmony Diana Trevor Tierno Serena Calem Shauna Chapter 1-A New Journey The plane lead the two heroes to Kalos. Bella: Wow, to think it finally opened. Harmony: So many will come here. Bella: Raichu's ready for another adventure. Harmony: Yeah, I'm so excited, what new Pokemon will await us? Bella: I don't know, but maybe things will happen. Harmony: Do you think they have starters here? Bella: Maybe. Harmony: I wonder what they're like. They kept walking, and found Vaniville Town. Bella: Nice for a little town. Harmony: Of course. They see some kids chatting. Bella: Kids ready to start off, it's great isn't it? Harmony: I know, I mean, everyone was waiting for this place to open. They were confused. Harmony: Well, I say we follow them, I don't know what to do here. Bella: Sure. The kids ran off, as the young girl proceeded after. The girls followed after, through Route 1 and Aquacorde Town. They then watched as the kids talked for a bit as a boy unveiled a box, containing 3 new Pokemon. They watched as they recieved them. Bella: Wow. Harmony: They look like they're having fun... They then ran off as the kid who handed out the Pokemon stayed. Bella: Well, let's go on, since they're in all directions, I can only assume they've started. They then walked out, both looking around the area, but the kid noticed them. ???: Hey! Bella: Oh hello! Harmony: We're kinda new to this place, so we don't know what we're doing... Tierno: Oh, new Pokedex recruiters? Well, yous look pretty experienced, you know, I found a bunch of these guys, how about you choose them to start here? My name is Tierno, by the way. Bella: Who are they? Tierno showed them. Tierno: Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, the prime Pokemon I like to hand out to important friends. Oh, and cool people. Pick one, I don't mind. Harmony: Which one is the fox one? Tierno: Fennekin? Harmony: That one. Fennekin then walked up to her, quite happy. Tierno: Wow, it seems to like you! Can't deny it then. Bella was then choosing. Bella: Hmm, I say Chespin. Tierno: Ok, here you go. Also, some Pokedexes. Chespin started acting really serious then. He handed the Pokedexes to both of them. Bella: This'll be fun. Tierno: Good luck exploring Kalos, I mean, we will too! The kids ran off, as Bella and Harmony wandered off. Meanwhile, another came back for Tierno. ?????: Hello, can I have the last Pokemon of that group you gave them? Tierno: Why? ?????: I know them. I want to have a Pokemon too. Tierno: Sure, it's only Froakie though- ?????: It'll be fine. She then ran off. The girls were about to go to Route 2, until they both heard something. Bella: Did you hear something? Harmony: Something, I don't know... ?????: Heyyy! Then a girl was running to them. Bella: Huh? The girl then grabbed both Harmony and Bella and dragged them into a secret area. Bella: Huh, who, what...? Harmony: Who are you? Diana: Girls, don't you remember me? It's me, Diana, and I'm back! Bella and Harmony: You're back?! Diana: Now Bella, Harmony, let's explore like old times, I mean, I even brought my best buddies along for the ride. She let out Pikachu and Piplup out of their Pokeballs. Pikachu: Pikachu! Piplup: Lup lup lup! Diana: I also got the kind boy back there to give me Froakie, so now we have the full team. Harmony: Hehehe... Bella: Well, this is fitting, new place, old friends, let's do this. Harmony: Yes! The 3 then ran off to Route 2, but before so, Harmony checked the stores. Bella: We're, wait, where'd she go? Harmony: Sorry, it's just they're like Pokemon Centres, they have Poké Balls, Potions and even a healing centre. Diana: Sweet, though you know we can take care of ourselves. They then went into Route 2. Bella: Ok, now for our first wild battle. They walked into the wild grass, and got surrounded by 3 Pidgeys. Bella: Pidgeys? Diana: Old friends? Harmony: Old Pokemon. Bella: Go, Chespin! Harmony: Go, Fennekin! Diana: Go, Froakie! They were then let out. Bella: Now that kid gave us Pokédexes, we have an easy way of telling their moves. Chespin had Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip. Bella: Not bad. Chespin, Growl! Chespin: Ches!!!! Pidgey felt quite weaker. Harmony and Diana were doing well on their ends, as soon, they defeated the Pidgeys. Bella: Ok, Chespin, last Tackle! Chespin: Cheeespin! It bounced off Pidgey as it fainted. They then gathered themselves. Diana: We should prepare for ahead. Harmony: Yes of course. Bella: Because things are unknown to us. They then continued to journey.